A Souls Departure
by Nadako-Mika
Summary: *Complete* Harry and Hermione are in their sixth year and dating. But something...or someone decides to interfere. Will their love survive?


  
**A/N:** Here's another Harry Potter fic I wrote. I'm not really big into one shot fics...but I guess this will do. I got this idea from...well...from a dream. It sorta encouraged me, and I wanted to write it before I forget! Well ENJOYO! plz r+r!!!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J. K. Rowling!!! T_T I wish I did....   
  
**Summary:** Harry and Hermione are in their 6th year now, they've been dating for a year. And Cho's been jealous of Hermione eversince they've been going out. What will she do? PLZ R+R!   
  
  
  
  


**A Souls Departure**   
Chapter 1: Leaving...   
By: Nadako-Mika 

  
  
  
  


'She is so beautiful! I'm so lucky to be with her.' Harry thought as he stared at Hermione.

It was half-past midnight, and the two couples were sitting by the fireplace finishing up their Charm's essays.

Hermione noticed Harry staring at her. "What are you starring at?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing...nothing..." Harry answered looking away, his face scarlet.

"Are you blushing? Harry, we've been going out for a year and you still blush around me!"

"I-Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked cautiously. She certainly did sound mad.

Hermione let out a little giggle. He was scared, and for good reason too. She had just blown up in his face. "No. Its not a bad thing."

  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief, he was worried there for a minute.   
  
"I was just surprised thats all." Hermione continued, "I mean we've been a couple for a year and your still blushing around me like you just had a crush on me!"   
  
"That's because I keep thinking about how beautiful you are, Mione." Harry said, making his way to Hermione's side. "You're the prettiest and most intelligent thing I've ever laid eyes upon."   
  
Hermione wacked him playfully. "You're such a flirt!" 

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A compliment." She leaned over asking for a kiss. Harry happily excepted it. Nothing would interfere with their love.

  
  
A dark figure stood in shadows, watching the happy couple kiss passionatly. 'Someday, Harry, you will be mine!' The person walked swiftly to the portrait and left without a sound.   
  


*****

  


"Why so late?" Harry asked his girlfriend through a mouth stuffed with toast.

"Oh good morning to you too." Hermione replied. She took a seat inbetween her bestfriend and her boyfriend. "I woke up late...my alarm didn't go off. Brrr....its so cold." She grabbed hold of her winter robes for warmth. "Why can't they have any heaters in-" she was silenced by Harry, he had kissed her. She was shocked at first but then she replied to the kiss.

Harry was the first to break the kiss. "Did that warm you up?" All Hermione could do was nodd. Harry looked over at his best friend, Ron. He looked completely disgusted.

"Did you really have to do that infront of me? And during breakfast too?" He asked totally engrossed by the event.

"Hey! Its not like you don't have wilder events with Lavender!" Hermione said. Ron went bright scarlet.

"You know what? We should really get to class!" Harry said checking his watch. He quickly picked his bags up and headed for the dungeons with his friends. They didn't want to be late for Potion's Class.

  


On the other side of the Great Hall, Cho Chang watched jealously as the couple headed out for class. Her eyes flared with anger. She would get Harry, even if it meant killing that Mudblood friend of his!

  
  


*****

  


Later that night, Harry brought Hermione up to the Astronomy tower. It was the perfect place for secretive events, but was awfully cold during the winter. The two had brought their winter coats with them.

By the time they had settled down somewhere, Hermione's teeth were chattering.

"H-Harry, Why d-did you bring me up here? It's f-freezing!"

Harry brought another passionate kiss to Hermione's lips. This seemed to work as a cure for freezing temperatures.

  


"Shhh....I brought you a surprise." Harry pulled out a rectangular box from his pockets. Opening it he revieled a beautiful, fully bloomed, red rose. Hermione stared at it in awe. "It's enchanted so it'll never wilt. It will also turn black if the beholder has been pained emotionally. And if the pain is too great, the flower will wilt and die....But that's not likely in our case is it?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

Hermione felt herself melt, His smile was so...so great and charming. That was one of the things she liked about him.

Harry handed Hermione the rose. "A gift."

Hermione took the rose and examined it closely.

"A very beatiful rose...just like you." Harry stated.

She was speechless. She was so happy! Suddenly she saw the rose petals spread out even more. ' I guess it changes depending on my mood' she thought happily.

"So? How do you like it?"

Hermione stared deeply into his eyes. She always found comfort in his glorious emerald eyes. "I love it...Just as much as I love you."

"I love you too. You're the only one for me!" and they shared yet another kiss.(A/N: I'm not goin to go into detail. ugh...I hate writing snog sessions)

  


"mmmmm...." Harry and Hermione stopped. Where was that moaning coming from? They both listened quietly for where the sound had come from. A groan was heard from the same direction. They headed for the cabinet on the opposite end of the room. As they neared it they heard another muffled groan, they heard the person mention Ron's name. Harry looked over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed the cabinet handle and yanked open the door. Hermione gave a stiff giggle at the site that lay before them.

Ron and Lavender looked up from their place. Harry sniggered at the site of them in a position like that. Ron was ontop of Lavender with her lipstick smeared all over his face. His robes were ruffled as if someone had been yanking on them, and his hair was messier. Lavender however, had a few buttons of her blouse unbottoned, and her skirt were as ruffled as Ron's shirt. (a/n: ewwy! I can't believe I wrote that '_' That sounded totally perverted!!!! EWWWY! ACK!)

  


"Well....looks like you two have been awfully busy." Hermione said trying to surpress her laughter. Ron and Lavender just stayed in their position turning brilliant shades of red. " -giggle- Come on Harry. Let's leave the two lovebirds in peace." She said as she slowly made her way to the door. Harry followed after her.

  
  


*****

  


Harry was on his way to Divination class alone. Ron had already gone up with Lavender, so he was left to walk the empty corridors alone. ' Jeeze. I wish Mione had stayed in Divination. Then I wouldn't be left walking all alone like a loner!' Harry's thoughts were inturupted by someone shouting his name.

"Harry! Harry! I need to talk to you!" came the voice of Cho Chang. Harry stopped and waited for Cho to catch up.

"Hey. What do you need to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you something.....Will..will you go out with me?" she asked hoping for him to say yes.

"Oh...I'm sorry Cho...but I can't-"

"Why?!" Cho asked seeming awfully hurt.

"Cause I'm with Hermione...you know that!"

"But you'll have way more fun with me!" Cho whined.

"No! I would never cheat on Hermione! Who do you think I am?" Harry was liking her less by the minute. How could Cho think that he would be the type that would cheat on his girlfriend?

  
  


*****

  


Hermione was on her way to Arithmacy but something seemed to be nagging at her. 'There's somehting wrong! I just know it! Maybe I should go get Harry, see if he felt anything strange.' She quickly changed her direction and headed down to the Divination tower.

  
  


*****

  


Cho was slowly advancing on Harry. A mischievious glint in her eyes told Harry that she was up to no good. "Look Cho, if you don't have anymore to say then I have to get to class!" he said. He turned around and was about to walk away when Cho grabbed his arms.

"No! Stay Harry! Leave that mudblood and stay with me!"

"Let me go!" Harry tried to yank his way free, but Cho had a good grip on him.

Cho had now gotten hold of his head and planted a kiss right onto his lips. Harry was shocked and tried to pull back, but her grip was very tight.

  
  


*****

  


Hermione was looking at the rose that Harry had given her when she heard his voice. "Let me go!" he called. Hermione quickened her pace and rounded the corner, only to find a heartbreaking site. There was Harry kissing Cho! He didn't back away or anything. He just stood there accepting the kiss.

  


Cho let go of Harry and turned to face her enemy, Hermione. A large smirk was plastered onto her face. "Oh Harry I have to go! We'll have some more fun next time alright? Bye!" and she left quickly.

Harry just started back at her stunned. What the hell was she thinking? He then turned to a pale, expressionless Hermione. Not a tear in her eye, she just stood there in shock.

"Hermione! Are you alright." he said approaching her. But she backed away quickly.

"Stay away from me! You..You bastard!" she screamed.

"Hermione! I can explain-"

"No..." Hermione started shaking her head slowly, "No..there's nothing to explain...I saw it. I saw what you did!"

"No..It's not what you think!"

But Hermione didn't listen she just kept talking, "You said you loved me....and I loved you back...But I see that it was all just a lie! A LIE! You don't know how much this hurts Harry!" A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't believe this... I can't take this! Goodbye Harry..."

"W-What are you saying Hermione?" asked a shaking Harry. But it was too late to ask.

Hermione closed her eyes, another tear slipping, and fell backwards into a dead faint. Suddenly out of her body, a white glow emerged. It hovered above her body for a moment, then shot out of site. Harry quickly ran to her side.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Harry screamed. He checked her pulse and it was still beating. Lifting her up he quickly carried her to the Hospital wing.

  


"Oh Dear Lord! What happened?" Madam Promfrey yelled as Harry brought the motionless Hermione in. "Lay her there!" she directed.

Madam Promfrey did a full check-up and everything seemed fine until she reached Hermione's eyes. The color drained out of her face and she spoke, "Harry..Go get the Headmaster! Quickly!"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He ran to Dumbledores office. He found the old man sitting behind his desk reading a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Why Hello Harry!" Dumbledore greeted with a smile. But his smile faded once he looked at Harry's face. "What's wrong?"

"Madam Promfrey - needs you - Hermione - ill." Harry gasped out.

"Quickly! Take me to her."

  


They reached the Hospital wing in a matter of minutes and soon found Hermione sitting on the bed, her eyes were very empty.

"Albus...I think we've lost a student.." Madam Promfey said sheepishly.

"What do you mean! She's sitting right there!" Harry yelled.

"No harry! This is different. Hermione...has lost her soul..." Harry looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, but found that the twinkle in his eyes were gone.

"W-what?... But h-how? It can't be. IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"Harry...calm down...theres nothing we can do..." Dumbledore said regretfully.

"B-but there's a chance that she'll come back, right? I mean there has to be...T-There has to be!" Harry yelled hysterically. He didn't take the news well. His life, his emotions, his heart, had just been torn apart. "There has to be a way....there has to be a way....there has to be a way..." He repeated, curling up in a ball.

"Harry? I think this is yours..." Madam Promfrey called holding out a blackened rose.

'Its the rose I gave her....Black....did I really hurt her that much?' a single tear rolled down his face has he stopped repeating the phrase.

  
  
  
  
  
  
~End *or is it?*   
  
  
_**A/N:** Yeah...sorta short, but I'm thinking of putting up a sequal...I'm sure everyone wants Hermione back! *except Cho ~.~* So look for a sequal ppl! PLZ R+R!!!_


End file.
